A Summer at Freddy's
by Grey154
Summary: 16 Mike Schmidt is looking for a job to do over the summer and finds a Help wanted regarding a night watchman Job at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza a rundown pizza and entertainment place that his mom grew up going to, but there is more to this place than what is seen, and a simple security job turns into a dive the restaurant's insidious past, and other over the top things happen as well.
1. Prologue: submitted for your approval

**Summary: As a sort of way to get into the fright fest of the October month, I decided to start a fanfiction based on the overnight hit. Five nights at Freddy's. Granted I haven't play the game, but I do know most of the lore. Since this story is going to get crazy and over the top, I'm labeling this as an AU and just to be clear, in this universe Bonnie is a female. Just to be clear.**

**16 Mike Schmidt is looking for a job to do over the summer and finds a Help wanted regarding a night watchman Job at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza a rundown pizza and entertainment place that his mom grew up going to, but there is more to this place than what is seen, and a simple security job turns into a dive the restaurant's insidious past and into a mysterious case that has not been solved since 1987. **

**Disclamer: I do not own FNAF.**

Three two one! Ding Ding! There it was the final bell that signified the start of fall break and the start of the holiday weekend. For most it meant staying out and performing all sorts of silly pranks. For Mike Schmidt, it meant a night of awesome storytelling with the Sleepy Hallow Storytellers a group that often sat around a bond fire telling Halloweenish stories, and Mike promised he had a story that was a doozy.

They were the group of three boys and two girls. The three boys were Mike, Alex and Cody, and the two girls were Julia and the 2nd they simply called B. The group decided to roast marshmallows, and talk about school before, Alex cleared his throat and decided to get started.

"Okay Mike so you said you have a story to tell us?" Alex asked

"Oh yeah. Are you sure you want to hear it? I mean it can be considered very disturbing."

"Hec yeah. I can already tell this is going to be good."

"Well alright, but let me ask you this. You guys remember Freddy Fazbear's Pizza right?"

"Yeah we were there for the grand reopening remember?"

"And You know how they have those kids perform in those outfits?"

"Well Duh. B works there as one of those performers. Remember?"

"It's only been that way in the past year. Before then, it used to be animatronics that perform on that stage, well last summer it was my job to guard them during the night shift."

"Really? Sound boring and easy."

"See when I took the job I thought the exact same thing, but what I didn't realize is that the restaurant had a deep dark secret and a very insidious past. One that would even make the hardiest of men shiver and shake in fear. One that involves Tragedy, murder and ghost.

"Oh come on. Ghost? I thought you said this story was true."

"It is true. Perhaps I need to amend the statement. They were not ghost exactly, as a ghost in an ethereal sprit without a physical form."

Cody's eyes widened "Whoa whoa wait. Mike are you saying those robots were haunted?"

Mike nodded.

"Yep it's official I don't trust robots."

The group giggled at Cody's reaction before Mike continued. "Submitted for the Approval of the Sleepy Hallow Storytellers may I present: A Summer at Freddy's"

**A/N: Sorry the introduction is so short. This is partial due to time contrasts, but also because I wanted to set the mood. And yes the Intro is a little throwback to Are you afraid of the Dark. Please read and review.**


	2. A Demented Tune

It was near the end of May. I got off the bus. Just to look at what had happened to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. To be blunt, the place looked like a dump. Entire sections of the exterior were missing their finishes, exposing the raw material underneath. The neon waving Freddy logo was twitching instead of waving and its electronic eyebulb was hanging out and dangling to and fro Bonnie had lost his guitar (or was it a she?). The crowd size was I guess somewhat moderate. Not bad considering the place gone downhill for nearly the past 30 years

"Good night." I said to myself. "If the inside is anything like the outside, No wonder this place is getting condemned by the end of the year.

Across the street was a big fat guy with a bald head and a big bushy talking to a hunched guy with red curly hair, in what appeared to be a security guard outfit. I knew right then and there the fat guy was at least the manager.

"Excuse me" I called as I crossed the street. The guy turned around.

"I'm here for the job as a night watchmen? You and I talked on the phone last night remember?"

The man rubbed his chin before his eyes widened. "Oh yay you must be the school kid looking for a summer job. What did you say your name was?"

"Mike Schmidt sir.

"Schmidt… Schmidt…why does that name sound so familiar?"

"My mother. She got bit by one of the animatronics during her 7th birthday party.

The man's eyes widened not in surprise this time, but rather in horror. "She was the victim of the Bite of 87? I am so sorry. You have my word. The Foxy bot malfunction. Is she alright, I heard it tore out her frontal lobe."

"Frontal lobe? No no no. about 26 stiches in the head, but nothing permanent. She's fine."

"Whew. What a relief. I remember your grandfather kindly pulled me aside and said he would not come back until that fox was either repaired or decommissioned course then not long after that was the incident with the children anyway. Nice man, but you could tell he was angry. Glad to hear your mums alright."

"Yeah she still has many good memories of this place. Actually it was because of her I know of this place. Um if you don't mind me asking. What is your name?"

"Oh. All this talk. And I never introduced myself. Fred Fazworth. Owner and Proprietor of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. This man next to me is Jeff, but you can call him the Phone Guy."

"Why?" I asked shaking Jeff's visibility trembling hand.

"b-because I I…I'm finishing up my last week n-n-now." Jeff said stuttering.

"and you'll be his replacement so break a leg." Fred said

"Wait? So I get the job?"

"Can you work $120 a week?"

"Yes."

"Then the jobs yours. Consider it an apology offering for the bite of 87 incident."

We went inside. And as I feared, the inside looked as bad as the outside. The paint was peeling, half of the arcade machines had Out of Order signs on them.

"Permission to talk savvy without the risk of getting fired?

"Permission granted. First mate."

"Have you no shame in your business sir? This place is a mess.

I tried to be nice, but even then I expected to be shown the door then and there, but Fred simply laughed.

"I know Boyo. Me wife complains about the same thing. I Just thought since this place was going to be condemned anyway I would try to save as much money as I could. You can quit right now if you want to, I'd understand.

"No. I just think this place would have a lot of potential if you'd just clean it up."

The lights started to dim and the curtains opened up.

"oh the show's about to start. Come on boyo. I'll introduce you to the cast.

There they were. Bonnie, Chica, and the bear himself. Foxy was missing, but Fred said it was because he deactivated him after the incident with mom. Chica unnerved me the most. She had a mouth of very predatory teeth, and a bib with the words Let's Eat on them. As for Bonnie, I couldn't help but ask that lingering question.

"Sir? What gender is Bonnie?"

"A female me boy. A Femme fatal."  
>"I wasn't exactly sure how a giant purple bunny could be considered a Femme Fatal, but eh it was his restaurant.<p>

The band started playing and instantly, something didn't feel right. The song started out with Freddy's "Votre toast, je peux vous le render. But then it sped up to more pop type music. It was then it got freaky.

The music itself was fun to listen to, but the lyrics were unbelievably creepy

The song they were singing about how they have been waiting for others to play with them how they had been stuck on the same stage for years since that day. Whatever that day was. But the next line was unnerving. It talked about how an imposter took their life away. What the hec does that mean?

The chorus line was unnerving. It was very quick paced. Almost like a frantic cry for help or at least that was I could not help but feel. I just about puked though when I saw what happened next. The Animatronics sharply swung their heads to my direction. They looked like they were looking straight at me. Bonnie especial. I freaked out whenever they sang that you should have found another job and kiss this place goodbye. Were they talking to me? Was it a warning, was it a threat? Had I lost my flipping mind? But what made it worse was when Freddy said "We've seen a face like yours." Was that part of the song, or did the robots actually think they knew me from somewhere the last chorus played again with that same frantic message of Please help us. We are not like what you think. We lost control please be our friend."

The song ended and the lights turned back on. Everyone around me cheered, I on the other hand found myself on the verge of screaming. Apparently Mr. Fazworth noticed that any and all since of color left my body.

"Are you alright boyo? You look as though you've been seeing ghost.

What was going through my mind was "well my ears weren't listening to Ozzy Osborne that's for sure." But all that could come out was. "Why did you have those things sing a song like that?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"Didn't that song sound a little I don't know disturbing?""

Its satire me boy. We're making fun of ourselves. They've been like that since the 10 anniversary of the bite of 87.

"Then what does the song mean when it talked about the imposter taking their life away?"  
>"Oh that? About a year after the Bite of 87, somebody decided to dress up in a Foxy costume, and decided to act like a fool. Nobody really took these little guys seriously after that.<p>

"And being left to decay?"

"Oh yeah that. You see, I guess you can call me a bit of a cheapskate. I never actually got around hiring a repairman. That's actually why I'm hiring you.

"But I'm a security guard."

"Exactly I believe my repairman programed them to free roam ant night to prevent their little joints from locking up due to misuse. Well he quit in the summer of97 and I was half tempted to see if I could find a new repairman to undo it, but I thought I would be cheaper just to hire a security guard to make sure they don't wander out of the restaurant.

My eyes widened in horror. "Woah woah wait. Are you saying that's I'm going to be stuck in a room from 12:00 to 6:00 AM with those…those things wandering around?"

"You don't have to take the job boyo. I won't be mad."

I was half-tempted to say "Sorry, but this is not worth $120 a week, but something call fate destiny, or just plain stupidity caused me to say. "No sir just first day jitters I guess. "

Fazworth had me sign a piece of paper namely regarding things like manner of what I would get paid and so on, as well as I would not sue them if I were to get injured on the job or something.

"Can you start tonight?" Fazworth asked.

I nodded slowly.

"Good Jeff. will be walking you through how to do this over the phone so good luck."

Mr. Fazworth was about to walk off, but I felt as though I had to ask one more question.

"Mr. Fazworth. Didn't anything of significance happen to this restraint in 1987 besides the bite?"

"Well…there was that incident of the missing children that happened a couple of months afterward. Anyway I have business to attend to. Good luck.

I didn't know anything about a missing children incident, and to be honest, I didn't really know if it had anything to do with anything. But there was something about that song that just didn't seem right and it certainly wasn't a song I would use to advertise a family friendly restaurant. As I headed to the door to get ready for my first night of work, I noticed at the corner of my eye that Bonnie's head had turned and it looked as though she was staring right at me.

I was never happier to see a door open.

**A/N Just in case anybody's confused, the song that the Animatronics sing is Five Nights at Freddy's by The Living Tombstone. I couldn't post the lyrics on here because of Fanfiction rules, but you can easily pull up the song on The Living Tombstone's Youtube page and you'll hear the exact thing Mike listened to. Yeah a pretty warm welcome from Freddy's I know. Anyway. I hope you enjoy it, and don't forget to review. I seriously want to know what you think. **


	3. The 1st Night

I stepped into the office that Mr. Fazworth I would work in. To be frank, it was a broom closet. Cobwebs appeared on the upper frames of the door. There were ripped up posters all over the place and whatever paint had been on the walls were starting to peel off. There was also a power meter on the wall. Mr. Fazworth said this was done because the low amount of revenue that the business had made over the years had forced him to go into a budget and work on as little power as possible. Considering the fact that he openly admitted he was a cheapskate, I was not sure whether to believe him or not.

I settled in. Immediately the moment I sat down, the chair started to creak. I started to turn the fan on. The cool air blue on my face. The phone started to give a ringing sound. I clicked the blu button.

"Hello?" I asked

"Hello?" the voice belonged to Jeff.

"Hey Jeff. What's Up?

"Hello? Hello, hello? Uh, I to h-help you get settled in on your first night. I actually worked in that office before you. So, I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you there's nothing to worry about. Uh, you'll do f-f-fine."

"Okay Jeff. Okay. Dude I'm guarding robots how hard could it be?"

"Don't talk to me like that boy I saw the way you looked at them!"

The sudden sharpness in his voice was enough to make me jump out of my seat. He was angry about something. I could hear his heavy breathing on the other side.

"Jeff? Are you okay?"

"Sorry. I-I…, let's just f-f-focus on getting you through your first week. Okay? Anyway y-you've me-me-met the b-big guy. S-so we don't d-d-don't have to go through the legal stuff. Now concerning your safety Uh, these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours probably won't recognize you as a p-p-person. They'll p-most likely see you as a m-m-m-metal endoskeleton without its c-c-c-ostume on. Now s-s-s-since that's against the rules here at F-F-F-F-Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they'll probably try to uh, uh…

"What? What will they do." I asked as I sipped my Dr. Pepper.

"... forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit." He finished

I nearly spewed my drink all over the table.

"Hey say what?"

Jeff just continued despite my obvious shock

"Um, now, that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices especially around the facial area. So, you could imagine how having your head f-f-f-forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort... and death. Uh, the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth when they pop out the front of the mask, heh"

"I mainly just froze not sure what to say. Then I kind of mumbled "Is it too late to go to the bathroom?

Jeff laughed on the other side.

' Y-Yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up. But hey, f-f-first day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow. Uh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright, g-g-g-good night.

So there I was stuck in a broom closet to afraid to move for fear of dying on the first day.

"Get a hold of yourself mike I mean come on. Yeah ghosts are real, but what are the odds that the ghost of 5 kids somehow how haunt this dump. Besides endoskeleton really?"

I observed the cameras. There was nothing out of the ordinary. The robots moved around in almost a clockwork like fashion certantly nothing to signify they were possible haunted. The only time that was a bit strange was when it looked like Chica almost gave a quick glance at me, but then she just continued walking in that same robotic fashion. It honestly got to the point where I was so tired I fell asleep.

The bad thing about sleep in an environment like the one I was in though is the nightmares that come with it. I had a dream that I was still in the office, but the room felt foggy and misty. Different pictures flashed before me in quick frames almost like a hallucination of some sort. Behind me I could hear a soft whisper saying "It's me…it's me…"

The whispers were gradually louder and clearer as if whoever was whispering was coming closer. Finally it felt as though it was right behind me and then I heard _Votre toast, je peux vous le render _with that distinctive music box-like sound. When I turned around my eyes widened. There was Freddy staring right at me. Except The eyes that were looking at me did not look robotic. They looked realistic, even human. You could almost see the veins in them.

Before I could get out of the chair, Freddy grabbed me by the shoulders shaking me shouting "It's me…IT'S ME!"

I woke up nearly leaping out of my chair. I found myself breathing heavy. I checked the power meter. It still read 5% power. I checked my watch. It read 5:59 A.M. I then checked the cameras none of the robots had left the building in fact they were all going back on the stage, and I could visibly see them shut down. I was happy to make it through the 1st day, but I learned an important lesson that night.

Never sleep while working night shift.

**A/N well there you have it. Mike survived his 1st night. Now just to be clear, this story will not exactly be like the game as I am drawing away from the survival horror aspect and more of drilling in to the lore itself. That being said, I will be throwing homages here and there like I did with the hallucinations reference. I hope you enjoyed it, and again don't forget to Read and Review**


	4. The 2nd Night

I took a taxi back home and entered my apartment. It was approximately 7:00 AM and my mom was fixing breakfast while humming "I Wanna Rock." By Twisted Sister.

"So…how was your first night on the job?"

"A nightmare." I said groggily. "I mean literally too. I accidently fell asleep and I had a nightmare in the process. Freddy's creepy. Especially when he has human eyes."

"Yeah those robots tend to look a bit surreal don't they?"

Mom sat the pancakes on the table. As I groggily sat, down said a quick prayer and ate. I looked up at my mom and noticed that faint scare across her forehead.

"So what exactly happened during that dreaded bite of 87?"

"Oh is that what they are calling it now?" Mom said with a giggle. "Well what can I say? I was a 7 year old kid who decided it would be a smart idea to climb up on Foxy, and I guess I got under his mouth while he was talking and managed to get my head caught in between his jaws. I remember it took to fireman to pry the jaws open.

"You lucky it did not cause any more damage than what it did. Did you know the owner was convinced that it took out your whole frontal lobe?"

"Oh yes I remember the journalist that published that story. Your grandfather was tempted to turn him in for libel."

"Mr. Fazworth said that grandpa pulled him aside and said you guys would not be taken care of until Foxy was either fixed or decommissioned."

"Actually we did go back a couple of months later but…something…bad happened."

I looked up and saw that my mom's face changed. She looked like as though she was about to cry.

"Did it have anything to do with those 5 missing kids?"

My mom mumbled something under her breath, but one of the things I thought I heard her say was something about "only four" The subject was quickly changed.

"Wanna visit Fazbear's after breakfast?" I asked "I'm sure Mr. Fazworth would love to see you again. I need to let him know I fell asleep anyway."

"I'd love to."

We got into the car and drove. The place seemed rather packed that day. When we went inside we found that it was because of a birthday party.

"Mr. Fazworth!" I shouted.

He turned around and grinned when he saw me.

"Well hello boyo. What can I do for you today."

"I am so fired." I said.

"Why? What did you do lad? Blow up me office?

"I fell asleep on the job sir."

Fazworth just gave another laugh. "Aw come on now you think I'm going to give you the ol pink slip for soothing as silly as that? It's not like your guarding anything important."

My first thought was "If that was the case why hire me?" But instead I simply said. "Well just to be safe, may I bring my IPod just to make sure I don't fall asleep?"

"Well of course you can. Just make sure it's on your own power if you can. My pockets are not as deep as they used to be."

"Uh this is my mom."

My mom shook Mr. Fazworth's hand and the two mostly talked about the bite of 87. Then they talked about mom's personal life.

"So I take it there's a Mr. Schmidt?" Mr. Fazworth asked.

"Um. There was, but he's no longer with us."

Mr. Fazworth bit his tongue once he realized what that meant.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay. Chris was diagnosed with Leukemia when Michael was six. He fought it for a while, but I guess in the end the sickness was too much."

We went back home and I packed everything I need to make sure to stay awake.

I arrived back at the office at 11:30 after everything had closed down and decided to start my shift. At about 12:00 AM the phone started to ring.

"Hello?" I answered.

Once again it was Jeff

"Hello, hello? Hey you're doing great! Uh, most p-p-people don't last this long. I mean, you know, they usually move on to other t-t-things by now. Uh, I'm not implying that they died. Th-th-that's not what I meant. Uh, anyway, I-I better not take up too much of your time. Uh, things start getting real tonight.

Uh, h-hey, listen, I had an idea: if you happen to get caught and want to avoid getting stuffed into a Freddy suit, uh, try playing d-dead! You know, go limp. Then there's a chance that, uh, maybe they'll think you're an empty costume instead. Then again if they think you're an empty costume, they might try to stuff a metal skeleton into you. I wonder how that would work. Y- Yeah, never mind, scratch that. I-It's best just not to get caught.

Uh, ok, I'll leave you to it. See you on the flip side."

"Goodnight Jeff." I said before hanging up the phone.

"That man has a warped and twisted mind."

I shut the doors just to make sure none of the cast could get in, and then I sat at my desk, turned on my IPod and watched the cameras. It worked well for a while up till about 5:50 AM. Then something was wrong. As I stared a Freddy through the camera, he all of the sudden turned his head in my direction almost as if he was looking right at me. Then he made this sort of mechanical grown before heading in my direction. I then knew he had seen me.

"No no no." I found myself whimpering. I went to turn off the cameras both the cameras and the lights shut off and the doors swung open. I was out of power. I was hoped I was still dreaming, but I was not. I was trapped in the dark. With an animatronic bear heading toward me.

My IPod started playing the Infamous "You are dead." Game Over theme from the game Total Distortion, I just looked down in dismay. "Oh come on. Really?

As I heard mechanical footsteps coming closer and closer, I shut off my IPad and did the only thing that seemed would give me the best chance of survival. I would back myself into a dark corner and shallow my breathing.

Freddy entered the room playing that oh so familiar _Toreador March._ I shallowed my breathing. Hoping he wouldn't hear. He turned his head to the left, then to the right, and then straight at me, but not making an advancement forward. After what seemed like forever, he turned around and walked off. Once I knew he was far away, I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Ain't this something to write for "What I did on my summer vacation."

I had survived my 2nd night.


	5. The 3rd night

I didn't tell my mom about what had happened the night before. First of all I didn't think she'd believe that 4 homicidal robots seek to stuff me into a Fazbear suit, and even if she did I didn't want her to freak out and forbid me from working there. So in order to not lie, I just did what was easy and didn't talk about it.

I don't know what kept me wanting to go back. I could easily have found a higher paying job anywhere and I mean anywhere. But there was something drawing me back to that place. There were so many unanswered questions. There was something more to all of this. The song, the kids, were those Animatronics really simply robots? Did they have anything to do with the missing kids? Again had I lost my flipping mind? I had to know. Just one more night was what I thought. If it turned out they were just crazy malfunctioning robots, I would tell Mr. Fazworth that I was not adequate to take the job. But until then one more night, and I would get the answers I needed one way or the other.

As I sat in my office, I got another call once again from Jeff

"Uh, hello? Hello? Uh…yeah I'm glad to see that you m-m-made it to night three you know this isn't the easiest know obviously. Um… yeah I…Uh... Interestingly enough, Freddy himself doesn't come off stage very often. I heard he becomes a lot more active in the dark though, so, hey, I guess that's one more reason not to run out of power, right? I-I also want to emphasize the importance of using your door lights. There are blind spots in your camera views, and those blind spots happen to be right outside your doors. So if-if you can't find something- or s-ss-someone -on your cameras, be sure to check the door lights. Uh, you might only have a few seconds to react... Uh, not that you would be in any danger, of course. I'm not implying that. Uh, also, uh, check on the curtain in Pirate Cove from time to time. The character in there seems unique in that he becomes more active if the cameras remain off for long periods of time, but be careful not to do it too much either. I guess he doesn't like being watched. I don't know. Anyway, I'm sure you have everything under control! Uh, talk to you soon!"

So began my shift I periodically checked on all of the bots. I knew the character Jeff was talking too was Foxy. Once I checked on him, he began to intrigue me. He would look straight at me in the camera and proceed to hide behind the curtain and right when I turned my head to stop looking, he would pop out. It was almost as if he was trying to play hide and seek with me. That was until he quickly darted behind the curtain and didn't come out.

All of the sudden I hear footsteps. This time they were not walking, it was almost as if they were running. "Oh shoot." I thought to myself now I've done it I somehow Foxy must have realized I was something other than an empty costume.

"BANG BANG BANG!" The door knocked. I kept coming closer I was prepared to open the door and make a bolt for it. Weak plan perhaps but it was my only chance. The doors swung opened and before I could react Foxy leapt at me.

"SCREEEEEECH!"

"GAAAAAAHHHH!" I screamed as I practically flew backwards. "Frag double George crab nuggets!"

My heart felt like it was beating a million miles a minute practically leaping out of my chest. "I think my heart just went to my throat. " I managed to choke out.

Foxy gave another inhuman "SCRREEEECH!" I covered my ears trying to mute the awful noise. "They have got to fix your voice box.

I managed to look up and get a clear look at foxy, but he never made advancements toward me. Foxy was a rusted looking bot with a hook on one of his hands his lower jaw was drooping almost as if it was forced open. Foxy just tilted his head if if he were curious of me. He almost seemed…innocent.

I moved closer afraid to really make any sudden moves. he reached out his arm as if he wanted me to touch him.

"Curious little thing aren't you?" Foxy moved his head like he was responding to me. It hit me.

"Woah wait can you understand me?"

Foxy twitched his head a bit. I thought of something.

"If you can understand me, blink your eyes twice okay?"  
>Foxy blinked twice in an orderly manner. It was obvious he understood<p>

"Unbelievable…"

I knew then I needed to explain myself.

"Listen…I'm not an endoskeleton. I'm a security guard. It's my job to be here. Do you understand?

Foxy blinked his eyes twice. I felt safe holding on to his hook, but then he started pulling at me.

"What the…?"

Foxy stared dragging me across the floor. I knew it. Foxy thought I was an endoskeleton. There was no escape my goose was cooked or at least that was what I thought…until we went past the costume room. "Wow wait I thought…?

all of the sudden foxy let go of me and I found myself staring at all for of the robots and they were all stareing back at me. Chica, with her gaping mouth, Bonnie with her glazed over eyes, and freedy with that dopey stare.

Uh…Hi? I said as I slowly waved my hand.

they all lifted their hands and waved with no signs of attacking me.

"so you guys won't try stuffing me into a suit." Freddy visablly tried shaking his head as if trying to say no.

Chica opened up her mouth and tried to say something, but all that came out was garbled screeches.

"Okay let me make a call. This is ridicules."

I dialed the phone number of Mr. Fazworth. Oddly enough I got an answer

"Welcome to the Fazworth residence how may I help you?"

"Mr. Fazworth?"

"Oh it's you boyo. How can I help you?"

"Uh look. I know this isin't in my job description, but could I try repairing these bots. It looks like they're about to fall apart and it's driving me nuts. I'll do it for free."

"think you can?"

"I'm a bit of a gearhead I know a lot about electronics."

"All right boyo. Tools are in the back of the restaurant . Good luck."

I spent the next several hours fixing the voices boxes. most of the problems were simply wiring problems. I was able to fix Foxy's and Chica's but Bonnie's and Freddy's would take more time to fix but it was enough for now. I went ahead and fixed Foxy's jaw why I was at it.

"There is that better?"

Foxy moved his Jaw a bit.

"Aw…Aww…Much…Better.

"Foxy's voice almost sounded like a mix of Elvis Presley and Kurt Russell. You could defiantly tell Foxy was suppose to be a charmer.

"By the way I'm sorry for scaring you."

"No I'm okay now. You guys knew I was human. Jeff said you guys would think I was an endoskeleton."

"Are you kidding? Look Endoskeletons are hard and metallic and well…let's just say you're not."

"How can you guys understand me? Robots are not built with that kind of intelligence."

"We're not robots. Or at least we were not always…"

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Do you remember that song we sang when you first came in to Fazbear's?" Chic asked.

I knew what she was getting at.

"It wasn't satire was it? You're the four missing kids aren't you?

"There is not much we remember, but we do remember that there was a fith child. She shared your face."

my eyes widened " shared My face." then it hit me. my mother she had said there were four children.

"Is there anything else you remember?" I asked

"You'd have to ask Bonnie and Freddy once you fix them."

"I will I promise."

As I walked away Chica stopped me "Please!" She shouted

as I turned around, she had this look of pleading "Please…don't lock us away. We are not like what you think.

"I know that…now."

"I was sobered that day. For the first time in my life I cried." I had made friends that night, but know there were unanswered questions, but now I knew who just to ask.


	6. The Joy of Creation

"Why didn't you tell me you were one of the missing kids?" My mom dropped the dishes when she heard me ask that. "I…I…I" was all that she could stutter.

"Don't you dare lie to me." I know you were one of the kids that went missing the night of the incident."

My mother was silent before she asked "How did you know about that?"

"You would not believe me if I told you." I told her.

"Well tell you what. You would have to have known from somewhere. And I sure as heck know I didn't tell you. "

I finally took air in, signed, and finally told her the secret that I had been hiding for what now would have been the fourth night.

"Look. Do you know those animatronics on the stage?" The ones I have to guard every single night?"

My mom nodded.

"I think they are alive, and I think they are the four missing kids that got killed."

Mom winced upon hearing those words.

"That's what this is about isn't it? They died. You lived and now you have survivor's guilt. Isn't that it?"

Mom's face started to curl into a snarl. "I don't like your tone young man. How would you know a thing about it? And even if those…those…things are alive, how do you know it was me they were referring to?"

"First of all they told me that was what they were. That was the whole point of that song. They were err…are crying for help. Second they told me there was a fifth child, and that she shared my face."

Tears started to form in my mother's eyes. I could tell that deep in her heart she believed me. Yet it was like she was afraid. Was she afraid that those spirits of her friend would come back to haunt her? Or was she afraid to remember that time?

"Mom I need answers…Answers I can't get anywhere else. I deserve them."

Mom turned away and I could visible hear her cry. When she stopped, she took a deep breath. Then she spoke.

"Listen before I tell you the truth there is something you need to know. Your grandfather or at least the man you know as such isn't your grandfather by blood."

"Let me guess he was the man that adopted you after you ran away?"

Mom nodded.

"The day I married your father, I made a promise to myself to forget that day and bury it behind me like it never happened. I guess the past always has a way of catching up to you doesn't it?"

I nodded.

"It happened a couple of months after that Bite of 87 incident. My family was celebrating my sister's 10th birthday party.

_(Flashback)_

"Maria be careful climbing up on top of Chica while she's performing. I prefer not to have another incident that requires you to have more stiches on your noggin again."

"_Yes Mamma " _

We were having a blast that day we all sang and danced, my sister spent hours playing pac-man, about an hour before we were supposed to go home, a man in a golden Fazbear suit danced around and came over to greet us.

"_Hey kids it's me Freddy Fazbear! Who is the sweet little birthday girl tonight?"_

We were so enticed by the man's dancing we never noticed that he was leading us into an empty room until it was too late. My sister tried forcing the door opened, but it was jammed tight he then picked my friend Michael up and proceeded to mumble something. From what I remember it was like…

"They said I was crazy. Your off your rocker me boy. There is no way metal is alive that is impossible. But they didn't know. They didn't realize that the key to artificial life, True Artificial intelligence…is a soul…a human…soul. They expelled me from my laboratory. Called me a hack! But I'll show them. Oh yes I'll show them. And on the day of my funeral they will know the joy of creation!

He proceeded to take Michael to a back room. All we could hear were what sounded like machinery followed by Michael screaming. There was a snapping sound followed by the man saying "Yes! Give my creation life…the new…Freddy Fazbear!"

One by one he took my friends and my sister, and I was forced to hear their cries as they were killed in ways I don't even want to imagine. When he tried greeting to me I bit through the cloth. In pain he hit the door causing it to opened up and I bolted for it. I didn't bother looking for my parents. I just had to get out.

For weeks I was on my own taking shelter from whoever would take me in. Apparently my parents got in a car wreck while trying to look for me. I was an orphan. About a month after the wreck, a man named Greg Summers took me in ad eventually adopted me. After 10 years though the trama if that day still haunted me, and eventual I went to a mental facility for counseling. The doctor was a young man fresh out of college. That was when your dad and I met .

(end flashback)

My eyes widened in horror when mom finished her tale. Not only did the story not make any since, but it sounded like something off of a horror movie.

"How come dad never said anything. I knew dad was a mental health specialist, but I never knew the reason why you two met was because you were his client."

"You were only 6 years old when he got sick. There was no way I was going to reveal a story like that to you."

"And the guy? You never saw his face."

Mom shook her head. "He was wearing the suit the whole time. Supposedly police caught him though."

"I'm not so sure. I mean think about it. If that were the case, then why are the ghosts still afraid? They may not remember who the killer is, but I think they are sure he is still out there."

"I guess we'll never know."

As my mom walked away I couldn't help but ask her a question. "Mom why do you like Freddy's so much? All the stuff that happened to you. The bite, and the incident…"

"I don't know." She said. "I guess despite all that happened, Freddy's is still a place where I hold on to any shred of innocence I had left."

"I just don't get it."

"Maybe Freddy thought the same about you when you applied for the job. All the things that the restaurant had done to this family, and yet still that was where you wanted to be."

Mom hugged me and thanked me for letting her get that off of her chest. I guess it had haunted her keeping a secret like that. I could now put a ghost name to one of the robots. Apparently A boy named Micheal was in the Freddy robot. Still there were more questions than answers. And something told me I was in something a lot deeper than a crazy summer job.


	7. The 4th Night

As I entered the door, Mr. Fazworth shook my hand. Hey boyo! Did you get those repairs you wanted to do?

"Well Foxy and Chica are working, but Freddy and Bonnie are going to need a little bit more time.

"Way ahead of you boy."

He hung a sign on the door that said "closed for repairs. Come back tomorrow."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course me boy. I'm glad you want to do so much to help me keep this old coot like me going. Hey do you get hunger at night?"

"Well actionably sir."

"Tell you what anytime you get hungry, help yourself to whatever is in the break rooms or the kitchen. It's all on me."

"Gee thanks."

"Yeah well…I'll be leaven now to whatever you're going to do good luck at whatever."

I spent the biggest majority of the day repairing Bonnie and Freddy. It took a while but the work paid off.

"Aw…" Freddy said with a relived groaned. "It feels good to be able to talk without sounding like I'm hacking up a bird.

I was surprised how much Freddy actual sounded like Smokey the bear. I found it kind of amusing. Bonnie sounded like a mix between Bastila Shan from Knights of the Old republic Ariel from the little mermaid.

"Well I'm glad you guys are all fixed up. You know you guys are a lot less scary when you guys can actual talk."

"What makes you think we were trying to hurt you?" Freddy asked

"Well Jeff said that you guys would think I was an endoskeleton and apparently that is against the rules hear."

"Oh that explains why you were trying to press yourself up in corner that night a came to check on you."

"whoa. You saw me Freddy?

"Yeah you're not exacly good at hiding dude.

"But if you werien't coming to stud me in a suit, what were you doing?"

"Oh that, I saw the power cut off, so I was afraid you might have hurt yourself or something. I don't get why Mr. Fazworth doesn't get a more permanent power supply."

It was actual nice being able to talk to the guys knowing they would not try to hurt me. It also felt nice knowing I was more than able to keep the lights. I talked to Freddy for a while Bonnie wasn't talking much. She seemed troubled by something, but for some reason I did not ask.

"I did go ahead and decide to tell them what my mom said."

"Hey my mom told me about what happened…you know about that incident."

Freddy's eyes beamed "So you understood our music. You understood what we were trying say?"

"Yeah I knew something did not seem right about that song. Is there anything about it that you remember?"

"No all we remember is the fear. The fear and the fact that there was a 5th person that shared your face."

"Do your remember that your real names Michael?  
>"Michael…Michael…yes…yes I do remember. My name was Michael Frits I was born Oct. 31st .<p>

"My mom told me. I also know that one of you two females was my mother's sister."

"Is there anything else you know mike. Something that can help us remember who we were?" Chica asked

"The only other thing I know is that whoever trapped you was trying to do something about artificial intelligence. Artificial life.

"The Joy of Creation…" Freddy mumbled. "I remember…he locked us in the suits tried making us do things. The pain…the Pain!

Freddy started making mechanical screeches and holding his ears. I tried claiming him down but it took several minutes before he'd finally be calm.

"It's okay Freddy." I said

"I'm sorry. I felt like I was reliving a nightmare. Tell me something Mike. Are We dead?"

I was taken back by the question. "I don't know. I don't know what to call your state of position. Yeah sort of. Your human bodies have to be dead. Yet it is like your spirits are bounded to those animatronics. I don't know how to explain it to a bunch of kids.

"We are not kids!" Freddy said "we may have been kids when we died, but are minds were far from dormant."

I bit my tongue "I'm sorry. I didn't think. "

"It's okay. Hey. Thanks for being our friend.

"Thank you for watching over me. I promise I'll do whatever I can to get answers. I think I'm as invested in this as you guys are now."

I settled in when my shift started oddly enough I didn't receive any calls from Jeff like I had expected. About a few hours in, so I went in to the kitchen to grab something to eat. All I could find was a couple of cold pizzas but eh it was enough.

All of the sudden, there were mechanical footsteps. Before I knew it, Chica walked into the kitchen.

"Oh hey." I said "Don't mind me, I came here to get a snack."

"I understand." Chica grabbed a slice of pizza and started chewing. I could not help but giggle.

"Well it's nice to know you stay in character."

"Yeah. I like food, but I wish I could remember what it tasted like."

"How can you love to eat, if you don't know what it taste like?"

"My programing…"

"Oh. As we ate we talked about different things. Chica talked about the kids she saw to and from the pizzeria, and I talked about school."

"You know what Mike, I think you're kind of cute."

I jumped back. "Uh…thanks?"

How awkward. I just got complimented by a robot.

I went back to my office. This time there was a blinking light on the phone. I clicked the message button, and I was a horrified what I heard.

Hello, hello? Hey! Hey, wow, day 4. I knew you could do it.

"Uh, hey, listen, I may not be around to send you a message tomorrow. It's-It's been a bad night here for me. Um, I-I'm kinda glad that I called you uh, when I did."

There was a distinct banging noise the same kind Foxy made the night he banged on my door

Uh, hey, do me a favor. Maybe sometime, uh, you could check inside those suits in the back room? _**bang**_ _**bang**_ I'm gonna to try to hold out until someone checks. Maybe it won't be so bad. _**bang bang**_ Uh, I-I-I-I always wondered what was in all those empty heads back there."

It was then I heard that same familiar chime that same march that played every time Freddy came near. Then there were screeches ones that Chica and Bonnie made when their voices boxes were damaged.

"Oh no…" All of the sudden there was a loud screech before it turned to static.

"Guys! " I ran out of the office as quick as I could. I happened to find the gang on the stage talking to each other.

"Guys. Where is Jeff?"

"You haven't seen him?" Foxy asked

"Please be a hundred percent honest with me. Did you guys stuff him into one of those suits."

"Are you nuts?" Chica asked "First of all we don't do that kind of thing. Second o all do you know how hunched that guy is? He wouldn't be able to fit. Why do you ask?"

I lead Chica and Freddy to my office and played back the message. Freddy just looked at me in disbelief (at least the way robots could)

"Mike…we promise we didn't do anything like this. I mean think abot it. In order for that to happen, we would have had to all been in that office at the same time we could not have fit. And besides you fixed are voice boxes. There is no reason for us to make sounds like that."

I didn't think about it, but Freddy was right. "But then how…I'll be right back.

I headed back to Jeff's office. Oddly enough it was unlocked. I went inside. "Hello?" the lights were off and there were a bunch of tape recorders on the table.

"What on earth?"

I went over to one of the recorders and pressed play. There was that same bang bang I heard on the recorder. I went on to the next one. That one played that same mechanical groans." I went over to the third one. It played that same familiar march. It was then I realized. The whole thing was faked."

I couldn't describe how I felt. Anger, Frustration, annoyance. I went back to my office.

"is everything alright? Chica asked.

"It was a setup. The dude must have skipped town."

"Well he did say it was his last week."

"Well yeah, but when most quit, they give a note of resignation not fake their own death."

After saying goodnight, I sat on the chair my find flustered. Why would Jeff do something like that? Was it a sick joke? Was he trying to scare me? How was I going to explain to the boss that his old guard tried to fake his own death?

The only bright side to this was that I survived my 4th night


	8. the 21st night

I had to admit after Jeff left the next couple of weeks had gone rather smoothly. Apparently the day after of that phone call, Jeff went to Mr. Fazworth's office and turned in a proper note of resignation. Once I told Mr. Fazworth about what happened, we both came to the conclusion that it was probably meant to be a horrible joke. When I wasn't helping Mr. Fazworth fix up the pizzeria, I was just hanging out with gang. When it was time for the night shift, I didn't even bother going to the office or checking the camera. I knew where they were and they knew where I was. Most of the nights involved me eating pizza and playing some arcade games as well as playing in pirate's cove with Foxy.

I once made a mistake in saying that Chica did not know anything about food besides what was pre-built in her programing. It was then she decided to learn how to cook I'll admit it her first pizza sucked and we both agreed it had to be thrown out. But as she got more practice, her later ones ended up tasting really good. There were nights where I did not even bother eating dinner because I knew that Chica would have a pizza waiting for me.

Mom didn't talk about the incident after that night we talk and she didn't give any clues as to whether Bonnie or Chica might have been my aunt so until I knew for sure, I was very careful about how I phrased complements around the girls. Besides, no one could get past the fact that they were robots even if they did have the souls of humans.

One night I actually got to have some alone time with Bonnie which is something we didn't have very often. She seemed to be the one that was most quiet, but something about the way she always tensed up when the conversion about the incident came up. It was like it bothered her the most, and eventual I confronted her on that.

"Hey are you okay?"

"Oh I'm just peachy," Bonnie would say mockingly. "I'm just a human trapped in the body of a hunk of metal, forced to play those same stupid songs over and over again. Where the only time I can ever get any peace is between this little time stretch between 12:00 am and 6: AM." Her voice notably changed.

"How…How many times did our parents tell us don't talk to strangers? Yet we had this one incident where an employee tricked us. And we were so naïve. He was Freddy Fazbear he was cute and cuddly. What harm could he do? And then he started grabbing us and stuffing into…" she looked down at her robotic shell "…These things. I know we died Michael. I felt myself fade away, but it's like he wouldn't let me go. He hooked us up to these bodies. No matter what I tried to do I couldn't get out. I couldn't be left in peace. And every day since I've felt like I'm in…well I dare not say the word. Mommy always said it is a dirty word."

I was quiet. That was until she nudged me as if she wanted me to respond. "Do you even remember your parents?" I asked

"That's what hurts so much. I remember having things like parents and friends, but I can't remember who they were or what they looked like. I spend entire nights banging my head against the wall trying to force myself to remember. But I can't. I'm jealous mike. I wish I was like the others in which I could not remember the past and this was the only thing I knew. But I remember having a live before the incident."

I knew of the nights in which Bonnie would bang her head against the walls, but it wasn't until that moment that I knew why, Bonnie was the truest definition of a tormented spirit that would haunt where she was at. I felt sorry for her.

"I'm sorry." I said the sad part is, I can't do a blasted thing about this. Maybe I'm being lazy. I thought I was as invested in this as you guys were, but now I see I haven't done squat."

"That's not true mike" Bonnie said. You've done a lot trying to figure out some of these pieces. You helped repair our voices boxes. The guys love you. I think Chica really likes you."

"Yeah. I know." I said.

Bonnie giggled. "Truth be told of all the night guards I've seen you're the best."

I gave Bonnie a hug. "thanks"

"you know it's weird. Before you came along, there were times where I would just charge into the office and scream as hard and as loud as I could. There would be times when I even ripped my face off and would show the Endoskeleton underneath."

I snickered a bit. "Let me guess they offered their resignations quickly."

"oh yay. "

I gave Bonnie another hug. "Don't worry; after you survive the first initial heart attack, the rest is easy. Hey want to play a game of Pac-man? Games are on me."

After we played a few games I went back to my office to check on the power, and I was greeted by an odd sight. My answering machine was blinking and I thought of Jeff.

"Well I hope you called back to apologize."

I pressed play. I had to cover my ears once the message played. all I could describe it as was a very robotic sounding grumbles with an insane amount of static.

"Guys did you mess with the machine again?"

I played the message again, but I soon began to realize something. The message was scrambled


	9. A Golden Nightmare

"Guys did you mess with the answering machine again?" I asked

"No." Chica said authentically surprised. "Why do you ask?"

"I got a weird recording yesterday. I thought it might have been Jeff, but when it started playing…"

"What?" Foxy asked joining into the conversation.

"Come on let me just show you."

I took Chica and foxy into the office and played that recording with it's same deep toned scrambled noise." Chica just blinked her eyes and shook her head.

"Ouch. That sounds like me when my voice box is all out of whack."

"Almost, but listen to it closely."

I played the recording again.

"Notice something odd about it?"

"It sorta sounds…I don't know it almost sound like it is sped up."

"Sped up scrambled lowered down a few pitches. Either way this was no accident."

"But what would the person who sent this be trying to say. Even if it wasn't an accident, why would he sent a message that is all scrambled up.

"I don't know." I said "But I am going to find out."

"Let me guess," Chica said with a chuckle. "Your going to spend the rest of tomorrow's night shift trying to figure what this thing is trying to say."

"You know me all too well my fine chickadee."

I went home that morning and told my mom about the phone call. She equally believed it to be strange, but also admitted that she did not know a thing about electronics. My mom now believed me when I told her that the gang was alive so I was able to talk to her about some of the things we did (though for some reason it slipped my mind to ask which of the two females might be her sister.). I went back to the restaurant and got ready for my night shift. The first thing I did was fire up my laptop and a pair of headphones.

Using my flash drive, I was able to download a copy of the message in hopes of trying to understand what it meant. It was a chore to say the least and it took a couple of hours just to get some of it cleared up. The first part was easy. The message was backwards, but even when I played it forwards it still sounded like a bunch of broken gobbledygook. About part way through I tried to put the message through a sound processor bit by bit. That was until I heard a familiar whisper.

"It's me…"

It sounded like Freddy's voice except older and raspier. Just like that nightmare I had on the first day. I turned around and the door was wide opened I just smile and shook my head assuming that Freddy had just let himself.

"Alright Freddy very funny." there was no response until a couple of moments later when I heard another "It's me…" this time I was concerned "all right Michael the jokes over now so come on out." There was nothing. I sat down causally assuming it was just my imagination. I continued sitting down and doing my work. That was until I heard a large.

_SLAM!_

"What on…?

"I turned around and saw that the door was closed, but how could that be? Did I close the door?"

I was just about to get up when the electricity went out. "Oh great I thought. I hung my head down when the electricity came on. I opened my mouth to scream. There was a Freddy standing right in front of me, but it wasn't Michael. This Freddy was golden color. It looked more organic as if it were a costume made of an actual fabric rather than an animatronic. Where its eyes should have been was just two empty black holes and there was dried blood crusted near it's would be tear ducts.

I tried to open my mouth, but this Golden Freddy grabbed me by the shoulders and started screaming "It's me…IT'S ME!"

I let out an inhuman scream much louder and higher pitched than I even thought I was capable of.

"AAAAAHHHHHH"

The Golden Freddy just continued shaking me and screaming "IT'S ME!" over and over again I could faintly hear the sound of mechanical footsteps until final there was a BANG BANG!

"all of the sudden I heard Foxy's voice. "Mike! Mike are you ok?"

The Golden Freddy let go of me and started disappearing into the shadows but not before saying

"Beware the Phone Guy Michael Schmidt. Leave now while you still can or be prepared to join your friends…at Freddy's"

at the same time Golden Freddy disappeared, Foxy swung the door open. And Foxy rushe to my aid. I don't remember what went on during those several minutes, but according to Foxy I was hyperventilating, rocking back and forth and I just kept shouting "Those eyes! Two big black holes where they should have been!"

When I finally came to, Foxy was standing over me.

"Are you okay? Your scream was worse than Bonnie's when she is at her angriest."

"I don't know…I just…I thought I saw a Golden Freddy costume. It was like it was possessed. did you…"

"Sorry Mike. I did not see anything."

I was extremely embarrassed. "I'm sorry I probably sounded like a total girl ."

Chica came in as Foxy started to walk off.

"Michael are you okay?" She gave me a giant hug.

"Yeah. I'm fine just a little shook up. That's all."

"I'll tell you what. When you're up to it, I'll make you a big giant 3 cheese pizza."

"That would be nice." I said with a smile."

I still could not shake off what that golden Freddy said or at least what I thought he said. But I knew one thing for sure. There was no way I was going to back down from this thing. There was no way I was going to abandon my friends. They needed me, and I know I needed them. I was going to do whatever it took to solve their murder no matter what it took.


	10. Interview With A Convict

In order for me to get any headway on this mystery, I knew I had to actually get into the depth of what actually happened during the night of the missing children incident. Mom would not tell me anything, but thankfully my grandfather (or at least the man I called grandfather) was the chief of police during that incident (Coincidence? Perhaps not)

So I stepped into the office. Grandpa was sitting at his desk playing Fruit Ninja while waiting. "Grandpa." I called. The greyed haired thick bearded man looked up. "Hey hey hey how's my big man doing?"

"Actually I need your help with something."

"Okay. Shoot."

"I need to know some information on the missing children incident. You know the one that occurred at Freddy's?"

A soft smile came over the man's face. "Your mother told you didn't she?"

I nodded. He went over to a set of file cabinets, pulled out a folder and laid it on the desk.

"When your mother told me you were getting that job at Freddy's, I knew it was only going to be a matter of time before she'd have to tell you the truth. And I knew you'd get curious and try to find answers for yourself. Well here it is a file of every single report and news clipping regarding that incident."

I opened up the file and read the documents inside.

_**Kids vanish at local pizzeria-bodies were not found**__: Two local children were reported being lured into a back room during the late operating hours of Freddy Fazbears pizza during the night of June26th. While video surveillance identified the man responsible and led to his capture the following morning, the bodies of the children have not been found and they are presumed dead. Police suspect that the man dressed as a mascot to gain the kids trust._

The next paper read.

_**Five children now reported missing-suspect convicted:**_ _Five children now connected to the incident at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza where a man dressed as a mascot lured them into a backroom. While the suspect has been charged, the bodies themselves have never been found. Freddy Fazbear's Pizza has been trying to fight an uphill battle in trying to convince families to return to the pizzeria. "It's a tragedy" says CEO Freddy Fazworth._

The rest of the articles talked about Freddy's struggling business and how it was dealing with thing since the tragedy.

"So they caught the guy?" I asked

"They think they caught. When we took him in he kept screaming about how he had been framed."

"you sound like you're not entirely convinced yourself."

"Look boy all we caught was a man in a Golden Freddy costume. That does not mean anything."

"Well I'm not convinced either, but it's for a different reason."

"Why do you say that mike?"

"Do you believe in ghost?" I asked

"Yeah. Why?"

I proceeded to tell him about my experience at Freddy's. About how I befriended the robots and how I knew that they were the 4 missing kids. He couldn't help but sort of smile.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Yeah. Why are the kids still afraid if the culprit was truly caught? Come on kid we're going on a trip."

Grandpa drove us to what looked like a state prison. There was a sign that read _**Scott Cawthon state prison: no trespassing**_ "The guy's name was named Eric Fauns. He was a janitor that worked at the pizzeria. He's serving life here at Scott Cawthon. Relax I'll be with you no need to be scared.

"Hey I nearly got strangled by a possessed golden Freddy costume. I'm not afraid. Okay maybe strangled is a bit of an over exaggeration."

With special permission, we were allowed an hour interview with the man. Oddly enough the dude almost looked like a ragged Santa Claus. He was on overly large man with a balding head and a long white beard. He looked up at us and picked up the phone.

"What are you doing here Charles?"

"This is my Grandson. He wants to talk to you."

"Ah so this is the whelp you've been talking about."

Grandpa handed me the phone.

"Hello?" I said

"Look kid let's skip the pleasantries we both know why you are really here."

" then tell me. What happened on that day?"

"all I can tell you is that I was doing my normal duties, that little girl's party guess was on the other side of the restaurant. A few hours into the party, I realized that those kids were missing. Before I knew it I heard screaming. As I followed the sound but it all of the sudden stopped. I came across a door just in time to see one of the little girls bolt, but before I could do anything someone blinded and gaged me. He started putting one of those costumes on me; he tied my hands together so I could not escape. Course by that night the police show up and I'm still in that stupide bear costume. No matter how loud I scream how I was framed, no one will listen. Course by the time court comes they show evidence of a guy in a yellow bear suit strapping these kids into these machines."

"and they didn't bother to check DNA inside the suit?" I asked

"This was the 80's kid they didn't have all the fancy smancy forensic stuff you guys have now."

"Look I don't think you did it. I mean that."

"Well you're the first."

"Are you mad they locked you up?"

"Kid to be honest the only thing I'm made about is whoever the sicko that decided to do those kids is out there Scot-free doing lord knows what, kid do me a favor, if you ever find the guy that killed those kids, make sure he learns what happens when he hurts a bunch of innocent kids."

"Did you ever see his face?" I asked

"Nope sorry nothing."

We both said goodbye to each other and my grandpa and I left.

"Square one."

"I'm sorry kido."

I was a bit disappointed, but I knew one thing for sure. Something told me I was going to play a bigger part in all of this.


	11. Unfinished Businesses

So I was back to square one. I knew nobody would believe me if I ever tried to say that the animatronics come to life at night, and the two witnesses had no recollection of the person's face. Aside from that there was still that weird scrambled message that I just could not get scramble. To be frank, I was stuck or at least I thought I was until I made a recording. I was pretty excided at first, but then I dug in a little bit deeper into trying to get the message cleared up. I thought at first the message was an excerpt from the book Autobiography of a yogi, but I was wrong and as I cleaned up the last bits of the message, I realized that this was far more than just any book

"Bonnie, Freddy come here quick!"

"What is it Mike?" Freddy asked

"I decoded that message."

And?"

"Not good.

"How do you know that? "

"Just listen. now this isn't perfect, but it's enough to get the message across." I reminded the track and adjusted everything for the maximum clarity. The voice was distorted, but it was readable

_It would have been wise for you and your friend's to have escaped while you still had the chance…easily possible to employ…in the laboratory ...in the event that you started snooping around, in affairs that didn't concern you, I've relied on fear in hopes of driving you away but that back…none of that matters anyway . You're right as you will remain but if you read all the notes you'll know I bring the joy of creat_….

The message ended in static ad it was over. Freddy just continued to mumble the last line over and over again until his eyes widened in horror.

"The joy of creation. Those were the words that…that."

"That the killer said before he stuffed you guys in those suits." I finished.

"But that means." Bonnie shuddered.

"The Killer has been hear the whole time he knows who I am. He's been trying to scare me away, and now that he knows I won't be frightened away, he's going to try and…"

"Oh Mike..." Bonnie said crying "Mike no…" She grabbed me in a full bear hug and refused to let go.

"But how." Freddy asked the only way he would have been able to know is if he was spying on you from in here. There has to be something…" Freddy all of the sudden peered over my shoulders and squinted his eyes. "Wait a sec."

He reached over and grabbed what looked like Chica's Prop cupcake.

"It's this cupcake it's doubling as a hidden camera."

I simply faced the cupcake. I knew he was watching me. I took a deep breath, trying to hold back tears and anger.

"Your right whoever you are, your little plan to scare me off did backfire. You know who I am. I know who you are. Heck we talked to each other not realizing how this was going to end. Make no mistake I know who you are. You killed my aunt, you kidnapped my mother, and you framed an innocent man for murder. Perhaps it was destiny I came here. Maybe we were meant to settle unfinished business I don' care how great you think you are, I don't care if you bring the joy of creation. Every night you called me telling how evil these…kids were, how they would stuff me in a suit when they had the chance. The sad part is for the first couple of days, I believed you. But I'll tell you this after a month at working here; I can tell you that the only monster here is you. Make no mistake I will never be afraid of you. Not now, not ever!"

As I turned away, Bonnie made a full dive and chewed the camera to bits.

"You know who the killer is?" Freddy asked "Who?"

"I'll show you guys." 

I went in to Jeff's office, and rummaged through his drawers. When I found some papers I knew I had what I was looking for. The papers read as follows

Jefferson T Blumberg is revoked of his biotechnology license after recent evident points in the partaking of some highly dangerous and immoral experiments involving artificial intelligence and the use of Rat brains in robotic exoskeletons he is also revoked of all lab privileges and is banished from the premises.

On the back of the paper was the same speech that my mom remembered

"_They said I was crazy. Your off your rocker me boy. There is no way metal is alive that is impossible. But they didn't know. They didn't realize that the key to artificial life, True Artificial intelligence…is a soul…a human…soul. They expelled me from my laboratory. Called me a hack! But I'll show them. Oh yes I'll show them. And on the day of my funeral they will know the joy of creation!" _

I showed the guys the paper. "No" Freddy said. "You mean to tell me it was Jeff that whole time?"

I nodded.

"But how? The dude is hunched. He stutters. He doesn't seem capable.

"It could be a guise. Make himself look weak."

We were all silent until Bonnie spoke up.

"Mike…I think you should leave."

I was shocked "What why?"

"Mike this job isn't worth the crap you have to go through. You can find a higher paying job anywhere. As a friend who is trying to do what is best, I suggest you leave now."

"No. I'm not going. I've been through too much with you guys I'm not backing out now. Besides he won't let me leave anyway."

"Mike. You've sacrificed so much already there is no reason why you should have to sacrifice your life."

"Sometimes the greatest thing to do is sacrifice your life from someone else."

Bonnie sighed when she realized I wasn't going to budge. "You are either really brave or just flat out stupid."

So here it was the climax had come. The final showdown was drawing nigh.

**A/N: After Nine chapters the climax of this Arc has come the final encounter Between Jeff and Mike is about to come. Note. I also don't know if that is the actual message of the 5****th**** night I just made it up. Hope you enjoyed it. Don't forget to read and review. **


	12. The Final Showdown

I appreciate Bonnie's concern, but the reason why it wouldn't do me any good to leave is because he was already in the building. My first instinct was to phone the police, but I knew he more than likely had the phones bugged. No the only way this was going to him was either him out cold or many in an Animatronic suit. If I were to say I wasn't scared, I would have been lying. I was scared. Thought crossed my mind of what would happen to me I Jeff did stuff me in a suit. Would I forget who I was? Worse yet would I forget Freddy and the gang? What about my mom? She had lost her sister to this madman. Would losing her son drive me over the edge? Then a thought came to my mind. If Jeff did put me in a suit, Freddy and the gang would help me remember. I would reveal myself to my mom. I know she'd visit me every chance she got, and I'd be able to entertain kids every day for as long as the pizzeria stayed open.

"Everything is going to be alright." I thought. Everything is going to be alright. I walked down the hallways just to exploring the pizzeria. It was really odd. Freddy's felt like a completely different that night. It felt the same as it did when I first thought my job would playing cat and mouse with a bunch of homicidal robots. It's amazing how a lot can change within a month. Now I knew I was playing cat and mouse with a real predator.

I gazed at the posters on the wall. All of them showed different parts of Freddy's pizzeria

"Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza a magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life." I observed the posters for a while. Truth told Freddy's was a magical place, but there was also a hint of tragedy to it. One that most people would never fully realize.

My thoughts were interrupted. When I heard the sound of shuffling behind me. This wasn't animatronic. This was human.

"I had a feeling you'd be here." I said out loud

A man stepped out of the shadows revealing himself to be Jeff. It was odd. He had this sly look on his face almost as if he felt he had somehow accomplished something.

"Well well well. It looks like there's more to this dumb broad then meets the eye. "

I looked at him square in the eye. When the guy wasn't acting like the hunchback of Notre dame he actual was very tall and very stocky. Not the kind of guy I would expect to be a scientific genius."

"Why?" I asked

"You know why." He said with a stern look.

"Oh I know your entire life story. But I want to know why? Why kill those kids? What is it you had to prove?"

He started chuckling.

"What's so funny?"

"Tell me Mikey, are you an artist?"

"I paint and I play music."

"When you make a painting do you admire your work? When you have a new innovative way of making a creation don't you have that urge to try it out. Do you not think Da Vinci marvel as his work when he made the Mono Lisa? Did Pygmalion not fall in love with Galatea once he created her from her own hands?"

"First of all Pygmalion was a nut job second of all there is a huge difference between painting a picture, making a sculptor, and stuffing kids in a suit."

"Is it though? I was on the verge of a scientific break through. Since the beginning of ancient time's man has always been fascinated with the idea of stories and rumors of artificial beings endowed with intelligence or consciousness by master craftsmen. An ancient wish to forge the gods. Oh we were close, so close. But there was no matter how hard we tried, we could never make a robot seem real…seemed flawed.

"You think humans are flawed because of our emotions?"

"But see that is just it, it is our flaws that make us perfect and pure. Life isn't something that is programed. It's created.

"So you thought you'd play God and try to create a bunch of artificial life?"

"I was on the verge of a scientific breakthrough! Had they just given me more time. I could have brought them the joy of creation!

"You know, I've been hearing that phrase a lot lately over the past month and quite frankly I'm getting sick of it."

"Well none of that matters now. Soon you will be a part of the great joy. It's a bit Ironic actually. You'd be the second person of your family to be a part of this. After I put your mom's sister in that Bonnie suit.

I raised an eyebrow. It was Bonnie. Bonnie was his aunt. No wonder he seemed so family to her. All that time the face she was trying to remember was her own sister's. A crooked smile decided to come over my face.

"Thanks I said. You just answered a question that I've been wondering for quite some time now, but let's be frank here. You are no true genius."

"What did you say boy?"

"You may think yourself a prophet or a god on earth, but you're nothing but a man with a wicked heart, a god complex and a psycho with a total disregard for human life. You may think you bring the joy of creation as you so desperately want to believe, but in the end all your experiments really show to the world is just how much you are a complete and total freak on the inside!"

Jeff's lips curled into a snarl. "A freak. You have some nerve to call me that boy. Says the kid who spends his night shift making friends with a bunch of robots."

"Those robots are more human than you will ever be. "

"Maybe that's why you refused to keep your nose out of things. Despite all the things I did to make you scared."

"You thought you could frame them. You thought if you could make them about to be monsters I would quit."

"Yeah and I did not realize I was dealing with a boy who was too stupid to know when to quit, well I can tell you that that was a big mistake. One that's going to cost you."

"You'll have to catch me first Jefferson!"

I started running down the hall at full speed. I had an advantage in the sense that I ran track in middle school. Jeff wasn't too far behind me and I could hear him shouting to the top of his lungs

"Come back here you little brat!"

I ran through the arcade, and at some point I must have accidently activated one of the Mortal Kombat machines as I could hear the music playing as I ran. I tipped over some of the arcade machines in a possible attempt to slow him down. I managed to slip down into a dark hallway, but as I went down it, Jeff blocked off the exit. He proceeded to grab me by the shoulders and start shaking me but then he said something that made me shiver.

"IT'S ME!" He shouted. "It looks like its game over for you buddy boy, but don't worry I'll make sure you fit right in with the rest of the gang. Oh and by the way welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life."

I figured this was the end for me. I was to be one of the next missing children. There was nothing I could do except whisper a soft. "I'm sorry mom." But as Jeff started to drag me into the changing room that was once his lab, there was a familiar jingle.

"Freddy?" I asked. "What kind of trick are you trying to pull?" Jeff asked

There was a shuffling sound and a figure crept out of the shadows. My whole body tensed up in fear as I realized who or what it was. It was that Golden Freddy outfit. It had come to life again. Jeff at first just simply took it as a joke.

"Oh look you rigged up my old outfit in an effort to try and scare me. What's your secret a remote control?"

"Does it look like I'm controlling it?" I asked.

Jeff turned white once he realized nothing was controlling the suit. Then Golden Freddy moved its mouth as if trying to speak then it did something odd. It grabbed both sides of its neck and started pulling at it almost as if it were trying to take its head off. What we saw next made us sick. Blood and putrid bodily fluid started leaking from the neck area. With one final tug, Golden Freddy managed to rip off its head, but there was nothing inside it except the violent gushing of blood and other foul fluids. Jeff screamed while the Golden Freddy laughed .

"What's the matter Jefferson?" It asked in a very adult voice "Don't lose you're…head…HAHAHAHA!"

Jeff released me from his grip and bolted the other direction with the Golden Freddy chasing after him. It was weird, but I thought I could hear from a distance golden Freddy shouting like "STAY…AWAY…FROM MY…SOOOOOONNNN!"

I didn't pay much attention though. Between the fear, and the foul odor I rushed into the top of Pirates Cove. It was quiet. There was no sign of Jeff, and for about 15 minutes I took a short breath. As I started to get up through one of the floorboard gave way with a loud CRACK! A human hand reached up and grabbed the side. Up came Jeff with a demented smile and a psychotic look in his eyes.

"HEHEHEHEHEHE! It's Jeffery!"

I started to back up into a corner with him just stepping closer and closer.

"Come on out Mikey! Come on out and play with me!"

"No thank you. I said "I only play with people who aren't insane in the membrane."

As Jeff started getting closer, I stared to realize that he was unknowingly wrapping bungee chords across his legs and arms without paying much attention. I knew what would happen if he drew in too much slack.

"Jeff. You got to stop or else..."

One wrapped around his neck, but he grabbed my shirt before I could say anything "Now you gonna die!" he hissed

Jeff wait! The chords!"

But it was too late. Jeff flew back as he let out a bloodcurdling scream. There was a loud snap, and I knew it wasn't because the bungee chords broke. I waited for a sight or a sound, but there was nothing. I got down, and as I got down I saw Jeff hanging from the ceiling in a hangman's noose style. I then hear him cough and gasp.

"I bring…the joy…of creation…"

He made a sound that sounded like a rattle, and then his body slumped. I was visably shaking. I had just witnessed the death of a man.

"You met a terrible fate haven't you?" I asked.

From a distance I could hear sirens, before I knew it, I saw two police officers run to me. My mom and Mr. Fazworth were not far behind.

"Boy! Are you okay are you hurt?"

I didn't know how to react. Would they accuse me of murdering a man?"

"I didn't…I was just trying to get away." I sputtered

"It's okay we know. My name is Robert Thorn. I'm the distract attorney."

Mr. Thorn gave me a hug in an effort to clam my nerves. He then looked up and saw Jeff's corpse.

"Dang it. Alright boys let's get that monster down from their. Don't want him sticking up the joint."

Two police officers came in and grabbed the body. My mom rushed in with tears and her eyes.

"Michael…my baby…are you alright are you hurt?"

I braced my mom and gave her a kiss.

Mr. Fazworth was visible shaking.

"All this time he was right their and I didn't even know. I was housing a killer. I almost got me best employee killed. I'll be ruined."

Thorn came over to check on me. "Mike are you sure you alright? I can take you to the hospital."

"He didn't hurt me." I said

"it's a shame you had to go through this, but frankly it's just as well it ended this way."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You see. I just became the D.A a few months ago. I took interest in the missing children incident, and new DNA evidence found Jeff's DNA on the body of the kids. Not the Janitor's. Once the evidence undeniable pointed to Jeff, we would have found hi, booked him, and sought to give him the death penalty. Well as you can see, we don't have to worry about the later now."

"but how did you know where to find me?"

"Now that I don't think you would believe if I told you."

"Try me." I said

"Well…I think Smokey the Bear contacted 9-1-1, and led us here.

Just as he said that I saw the gang next to one of the corners of the wall.

"Freddy!" I shouted. I ran over and gave him a big hug. Freddy just laughed and picked me up.

"Mike than goodness you're alright. Dude I'm sorry we couldn't do anything. Jeff locked us up in the kitchen…"

"It's alright." I said. I looked over at mom and Mr. Thorn. Both of them had a look of both terrified and disbelief. I could hear my mom mouth "Their alive?"

"It'd okay they won't hurt you." I said. I had to drag my mom to get her to come. "I thought you believed me?" I asked

"I tried being a cooperative listener."

"Well mom this is Freddy. Or I believe you knew him as Michael."

Mom held her hand out visibly shaking. Freddy just laughed and scooped her up. My mom squealed.

"You've gotten old sense we last saw each other." Freddy said

"Uh…Thanks."

Freddy put her down. My mom kind of shook uncomfortable. I saw Bonnie hiding in a corner, and an idea came to me "Hey mom there is someone I want to introduce you to," I took my mom over to where Bonnie was hiding.

"Bonnie?"

The purple rabbit slowly got out of the corner and came over to me. A look of Curiosity came over her as she saw my mom. "Mike who is she? She seems so familiar?"

"This is my mom. She…she is your younger sister."

My mom jumped back. "What? No! no way my sister died nearly 30 years ago…"

"Mom trust me." I said. Bonnie closed her eyes real hard as if she was trying to remember. Then she opened her eyes and stuttered.

"I..I…Remember….Maria?"

Mom's face dropped. Like she wanted to believe, but she just could not."

"If you really are Britany, tell me something that only she would know."

Bonnie struggled, but managed to get something. then she smiled "When you were four years old, I made you laugh so hard Coke came out of your nose. I called you sneeze cola girl for months on end. Tears started to flow down mom's face, and a smile came over her.

"Oh… Britany!" She leaped up and gave Bonnie a hug openly sobbing.

Britany smiled. "Um technically, it's Bonnie now.

"Britany Bonnie I don't care. Oh I've missed you so much."

Thorn and Mr. Fazworth were talking in a distance. "Isn't that a happy ending? A family reunites, and the pizzeria is at peace at last?"

"If you don't mind me asking, will the police try to shutdown me business? You know because of Jeff."

"No, But you do realize you have been paying your night guard well under the minimum wage. I suggest if you want to stay in business you might want to fix that."

"I shall do so at once."

S Mr. Fazworth paid, me the proper wage, and my mom got to see her sister again. At last the Mystery of the Missing Children Incident could finally be laid to rest, but there was no way my friends were leaving. Truth be told they weren't even true ghost. But I still couldn't help but think about Golden Freddy. I thought he said "stay away from my son!" That couldn't have been…could it? I dismissed the thought. Even to this day I don't know if it was dad. But even if it was, knowing I was safe was enough to leave, and truth be told, being at Freddy's was the best gig I had.

"Is that the end of the story?" Alex asked.

"Oh heck no." Mike said "there are still a few tales to tell, but let's take a break for food. I'm hungry."

The group put out the fire. and headed inside, but this wasn't the end, as there would be a couple more tales to tell.


	13. A Wish Upon a Star

_The gang started another fire as mike continued his tale._

~0~

I had to admit, compared that incident with Jeff, my job got real boring for a while. Nr. Fazworth started paying me proper minimum wage and believe it or not after word came out that the man responsible for the murder of the 4 children had been killed in an accident, people started to feel safer coming back to the place.

Mr. Fazworth managed to fix the pizzeria to the point it actually looked like a place where people wanted to hang out. Freddy's now had enough money to where we didn't need to turn off the power in the middle of the night, so I would often bring a TV and the gang and I would watch movies in one of the recreational rooms.

Mom would come in the middle of the night and visit Bonnie. She'd talk about what happened to their dad. Some of the problems mom had dealt with since that incident occurred. The gang was not quite comfortable with the idea of revealing to the public that they were in fact alive and able to interact with the audience if they wanted to. Chica would later admit to me that they didn't want the audience to look at them as freaks, and they had already been playing the role as stage prop for so long anyway.

It's kind of funny what I and Chica went thought together, but needless to say, I could tell that something was bothering her so I pulled her aside.

"Okay. I know something has been bothering you over the past couple of days. Want to tell me what the problem is?"

"Problem?" She asked with a faked chuckle. "Who's got a problem? I know I don't have a problem. What would make you think I have a problem?"

I simply smiled. "Got your feathers a little ruffled don't you?"

Chica let out a couple of mechanical sighs, for a second she didn't say anything but then she had an exasperated look before finally saying "I like you okay!"

My eyes kind of widened. "Like you like me as a friend?"

"No I mean I _like_ you."

I nearly jumped back when I realized what she was getting at.

"When did this start happening?" I asked.

"That night we were alone in the kitchen. It's just we've started talking to each other, and I've found myself falling for you, but I know we never can be together because I'm…this ."

She then proceeded to point at her mechanical body as oily tears started to form in her eyes. All I could do was just sit there like a darn idiot.

"I didn't know you felt that way."

"Tell me something mike Jeff called us artificial life. Why do I not feel alive. I can't know the taste of food, I can never develop a relationship with someone, heck even my tears are fake they are just oil leaks. I don't want to just be human mike. I want to be _human! _I want to know what's it really feels like to eat a slice of pizza, I want to be able to love someone! I want to cry real tears Darn it! Don't you understand Mike? I'm a freak! A big walking mechanical freak!"

I was completely taken aback by Chica's behavior this was something I expected out of Bonnie, I really didn't think Chica remembered what it was like to be human. I then realized that maybe that final encounter with Jeff made her finally what she lost. Then I thought of something else that made me horrified. There were times where I would do repairs on Chica and parts of her seemed damaged in a way that didn't occur by simple natural degrading. I then had the courage to ask something I probably should have asked a while back.

"Chica…Have you thought about committing suicide?"

"I've tried. It doesn't work though. I always reboot, and you always fix me" this time I was the one grabbing her and crying."

"Chica…I'm so sorry. You've been needing me to understand and I've been an idiot. Please believe me. If something were to happen to you. I don't think I could take it. I do care for you. Maybe I share feelings for you too. I don't know, but I will always be there for you."

The gang heard us crying. When Freddy asked what was going on, Chica came clean about what all was happening and how she was feeling. After a group hug, ever member revealed that had similar feelings. Freddy was tired of feeling like a soulless music machine singing the same songs over and over again. Bonnie revealed how she wanted to be human because she wanted to develop a closer relationship to my mom. Foxy talked about how he was tired of having to be constantly repaired like he was some old model car.

"come on." I said how about we all take a break and go outside."

We exited through the back door. Everybody sat down and gazed at the sky. The nice thing about the pizzeria was that it was located in a town where there was not an insane amount of skylights. This allowed the stars to shine with the clearest.

"The sky's beautiful .isn't it?" I asked

Yeah it sure is Freddy said. All of the sudden a shooting star shot pass through the sky.

"Hey look a shooting star." Foxy said "we get to make a wish!"

You know what I'd wish for. I wish I was human again. or at least humanoid."

I couldn't help but laugh. "Careful Chica, keep in mind, if you were o be turned into a human they way your ae now you might find yourself as someone old enough to be my mom. Sorry, but I'm not dating my mom."

Chica laughed back "Fine I wish I was a humanoid about your age maybe like 18 or so."

Yeah you know what? Being about Mike's age doesn't sound too bad. Freddy said. Foxy agreed.

"What about you Bonnie. I mean you have a younger sister that's like what mid to late thirties?"

Bonnie sighed. "You know part of me would say I want to be the way I would have been originally, but I feel like much of my youth has been taken away from me. Honestly I want to be 16 too."

Everybody closed their eyes and mad their wishes. After which we all went inside. I decided to go back to my office mainly because that was where the Wi-Fi was located. Everything seemed alright at first, but then I heard Chica making a groaning sound.

"Chica are you okay?"

"I…I don't feel good. she groaned.

There was a sudden thud followed by a cracking sound.

"Chica!"

"It hurts!"

I made a mad dash for the kitchen. Was Chica hurting or worse…was she dying?"

"Chica! Chi….whahh?"

I was stop frozen in my tracks when I entered the kitchen. On the ground was the Chica robot lying in pieces. Behind it was the shape of a woman slowly struggling to get up.

"Ugh. "

I heard the figure groan. When she got up I was left in shock. It was Chica, but she looked different. The best way I can describe her is this. She had pale skin, and blond yellow her that went midway passed her shoulders. She intial was a bit on the heavy side, apparently all the pizza's she ate as a robot finally went to her frame, anyway She had pale blue eyes and bright red colored lips. When she got up, all she did was stare at me."

"What?" she asked

"I…I…wow…"

"What?" I handed over a mirror. Once she saw her reflection she nearly dropped it.

"I'm…I'm…human!" she looked and saw that she was wearing an outfit similar to that of her chica costume.

"…who thankfully still has clothes on."

She continued touching her face with a complete aw.

"I'm human. I'm human!"

Chica grabbed a piece of pizza, bit into it and closed her eyes if she was in perfect bliss. Aw. it taste so wonderful…"

"I couldn't help but laugh "Careful Chica considering the way you eat, it will go straight to your figure.

"I don't care." She said still enjoying her knew found sense of taste.

All of the sudden I heard footsteps behind me. Not mechanical footsteps but human footsteps.

"Mike! Mike your not going to believe this but…Whoa!

I was shocked when I saw that Foxy looked human…er mostly human. He still had a foxlike nose, and a tail, but he still looked more human than not. He was too busy at Chica to notice my shock.

"Chica's turned into…well a chica."

the other gang members followed behind Foxy. Freddy looked very large and bear-like in stature but had human features. Bonnie looked like a true hybrid between human and mascot. Her hair was a deep shade of purple, instead of having human ears she had to long purple bunny ears sticking at the top, and she had a white fluffy tail.

"We're humanoid." Freddy said. "We're human"

"Yeah and teenagers too."

Chica could not help but smile. This is awesome. I can enjoy food. I have flesh I can touch and feel. I have real lips to kiss with. No more endoskeletons. Just real flesh and bone!"

Tears started to flow down my cheeks. They had gotten their wish. They got their humanity back. I received some new best friends, and even possible a girlfriend. My thoughts were interrupted when Chica called my name.

"Uh mike. I had to ask, but do you think you can help me find a new shirt, I think this one's a little small. I immediately helped her to the gift shot. With glee she ripped off her bib.

"Sorry. I always thought that thing looked absolutely stupid on me."

Chica managed to find a 4X t-shirt with her famous "Let's eat catch phrase. After going into the Bathroom, She came back with the shirt on.

"What do you think? Does it look like me?"

"I couldn't help but laugh." "Totally you. But I just thought of something. How are we going to tell Mr. Fazworth about the broken Exoskeletons?"

**A/N Okay I've got another chapter or two and then this story will be about finished. Thank you for all of those who have been following and favoriting this tale. I hope you guys have been having as much fun reading as I have had writing. Have a Spooktacular Halloween and make sure to stay safe and have fun. **


	14. Mike and Chica go on a Date

I decided to go ahead and come clean to Mr. Fazworth about what happened with the animatronics. I mean at this point he knew they were alive so more likely than not he just might have enough to believe that a wishing star could possibly have turned his four best mascots into flesh and blood humanoids. So I deceived to knock on is door.

"Mr. Fazworth?"

"Come in."

Fazworth looked up and saw it was me.

"Oh it's you boyo. Pull up a chair grab a cup of coffee stay for a while ."

I did as he said minus the coffee part. I didn't wait to deliver the punches.

"Boss I have some bad news. All the animatronics fell apart and bit the dust."

A look of shock came across Fazworth's face.

"Wha…Why…What happened?"

"Well I'll show you. But let me ask. How many of you does this office fit?

"How many of me? Uh about 7 big fat men with big bushy beards.

"Good that will be enough."

I leaned out the door. "Okay guys you can come in.

The group wasn't exactly graceful. Foxy had apparently kept nudging Chica to the point where she said "Ow! stop pushing me."

When they entered Mr. Fazworth's office, the guy looked like he was about to faint.

"Davy Jones's locker. Are those?"

"Mr. Fazworth meet Freddy, Bonnie, Foxy, and Chica."

"I can't believe it." Mr Fazworth said "How?"

"It was a wishing star." Freddy said.

"Are those costumes you guys are wearing? You know the Ears and all?"

"No We still have remnants of our mascot forms."

A huge smile came over his face. "Well I'll be…but you guys are so young. you can't be much older than old Mikey .

"That was what we wished for" Freddy said.

"I take it you guys won't want to work here anymore? Mr. Fazworth asked almost sounding disappointed.

"Actually Since we actually look like we are somewhat in a costume anyway. We were wondering if it was possible to perform as costumed performers."

"Really? That would work perfectly. I wouldn't have to spend money on repairing you guys over and over again, plus you guys could interact with the customers and everything!"

So everyone was on board with how to handle the stage performers, but Mr. Fazworth also gave us the opportunity to take the day off.

As I started to walk to the doorway, Chica managed to call my name and grab my shoulders.

"Hey Mike!"

I turned around "hey Chica. What's up?"

"Do you want to go out on a date? You know with me?"

I was a little bit shocked. "Uh. Wow this is a bit upfront."

"Come on it's a yes or no question. Do you want to go on a date with me or not?"

"Uh yeah I'd love to."

"Great! I'll go get my stuff."

"Wow wait right now? I don't have any money."

"Don'r worry I got that covered."

Chica came out with a purse full of cash.

"How?" I asked

"Mr. Fazworth came it to me as a gift. I think he knows we like each other. So are we ready to go?"

A smile came over my face. To be honest I was really excited about the whole aspect. I mean I liked Chica she was cute, funny plus she had a heart of gold. So when she asked me out on a date, you're darn right I jumped at the chance.

I decided to take Chica to a burger joint that my dad used to take me to before he got sick. It's hard to believe I still remembered it, but I guess that some memories tend to last longer when people you loved die.

As we were walking to the restaurant, we heard a couple of girls pointing at us and snickering. We tried to ignore them until one of the girls shouted at Chica "Hey Fatty! Be care when stepping on the sidewalk wouldn't want you to crack it!"

As the girls started laughing, just looked at me, I started clenching my fist, but Chica just had had a sly grin on her face.

"Oh well. I guess this fatty doesn't know her own size and strength. Thanks for the reminder I'll make sure to be careful in the future.

The girls faces just dropped as did mine. At first they opened their mouths to say something, but then they hung their heads and covered their faces if embarrassed. When Chica saw the look on my face and chuckled.

"What? Did you really think I'd give them the satisfaction of being angry and venomous?"

"But why?" I asked "I mean they were making fun of you. Didn't it hurt?"

Chica let out a snort "You really think after the living prison I've been in for over 30 years I'm going to be hurt by a couple of snooty girls insults? Plus I mean look at me Mike I am fat."

"Maybe but that still doesn't make it right." I mumbled

"Yeah but sometimes we just have to turn the other cheek."

"I would have defended you."

"I know you would. You're just sweet that way."

Chica leaned her head to the side and gave me a kiss on the cheek. I'll be fully honest it did make me blush. A little while later we entered Big T's café. Truth was the place had not changed much sense I remembered it. All of the sudden the man working at the counter saw me and gave a double take.

"Mike? Mike Schmidt?" the man said in a thick French accent

"Uh yeah."

He then came over and gave me a hug. "Why I haven't seen you sense you were a wee lad. Look at you all grown you now eh."

"Um sir I hate to ask but who are you?"

"Oh yeah. I'm sorry you probably don't remember me. Thomas Ballou your dad and I were old community college buddies. He used to bring you here when you were little." A look of sadness came over him

"Then the sickness took him." I remember the funeral, sad really."

He then looked over at Chica. "Oooh. You got yourself a girlfriend?"

My face grew beat red. "I uh…uh…uh. Yeah I guess she is."

"Ah true love. It's sounds like the sound of the waves as they move across the sea. It smells like the morning dew on a beautiful day of spring."

Both Chica and I gave him a look of confusion.

"umph hmmm. Anyway let me get you a table"

When we sat down, Chica and I took a look at the menu. Chica started licking her lips when she saw what was on the menu.

"Oh man I've never tried a burger before. It all looks so good. Ooh especially this one.

"Which one?" I asked.

She then pointed to the one she was talking about. I looked at her in disbelief.

"You have got to be kidding me"

_The Big T Triple Challenge_ was a three patty burger topped with Colby Jack Cheese, crispy onion rings, two fried eggs, south west chipotle sauce guacamole and chopped grilled habanero peppers.

"Chica really? I know you have a big appetite and I know you're a go big or go home kind of girl but really?

"Oh come on it looks like fun. Besides it says if I can finish it and beat the record, the whole meal is free."

"Ok. But don't be a glutton. If you know can't finish it without stuffing yourself sick. Don't."

When Thomas came over to get our order, I ordered a Texas western burger. When Chica said she wanted to try the Big T Triple Challenge, Thomas looked at her in a bit of surprise.

"Really? Huh. I'll be honest. Never had a woman try the challenge before. Are you sure?"

Chica giggled "Hey first time for anything right?"

Thomas laughed "This will be fun."

As Thomas went away to cook our food, Chica scooted next to me and warped her thick arms around my waist, giving me a big squeeze. I always thought Freddy's bear hugs were cozy, but that was nothing compared to a great big Chica hug.

"What's this for?" I asked

"I'm just happy you're with me." She said in a soft voice.

She started moving her long black nails up my spine causing me to fidget a little. I had grabbed her hair by accident, and without really being able to explain why, I found myself stroking her long blond hair. I felt like a kitty playing with a ball of yarn. My pupils dilated and I just had this look of bliss on my face. Chica turned around and noticed my expression.

"Hey, you okay?"

"your hair…it's so soft…like bird feathers."

"Like bird feathers? I bet that's one of the things that held over in from my mascot form. Along with my black nails."

About that time, Thomas brought in our food as well as a stop watch and a side order of fries.

"Alright. The Record for eating this meal is 20 minutes. If you can beat it in less time, not only is the meal free, but your picture will be put on the wall, you get to rename the challenge for future references and on top of all that you will be the first woman to complete the _Big T Triple Challenge_.

When the timer started, Chica immediately started to dig in. To be quick and honest she was able to eat it without any struggle. She finished the first half of the burger in less than 4 minutes. The crowd had started to cheer her on, she finished the whole burger when the timer hit 6 minutes by the time that last bite entered her mouth, she had finished the challenge in little over 8 minutes. When she finished she let a big battle cry. She then patted her belly and mumbled "pleasantly full" letting out a small burp before covering her mouth in slight embarrassment .

The crowd started shouting "Chica, Chica, Chica!," Thomas raised Chica's right arm in victory.

"Alright fair maiden, you completed the _Big T_ challenge in a little over 8 minutes. As the first woman to beat this challenge, it would be my honor for you to call this challenge your own. What would you and your boyfriend like to call this thing?"

Chica and I just looked at each other. "Why not just call it The Big Chica Triple Challenge. It's your name, plus it also has a double meaning." Chica nodded.

"As the power given to me as Owner and manager of Big T's, It is my honor to rename this challenge _The Big Chica Triple Challenge_. Also as promised, both of your meals are on me. I hope you come Back". Just as we were about to leave, we heard somebody call our names. We turned around and saw the two girls who were teasing Chica earlier.

"Hey we are so sorry for what we said to you earlier. You are an awesome woman."

"Thank you. Hey can I ask you your names"

"I'm becca. This is my sister Amy."

"Well tell you what. Stop By Freddy Fazbear's Pizza sometime and tell them you know me. I'll make sure to get you guys a discount."

"Thank you. Thank you so much."

Chica and I exited the door laughing. "Chica…I don't know what to say other than that was awesome."

Chica grinned "And I don't feel queasy I don't feel groggy."

"And you're not human." I added

"True, but I'm human enough for us to be compatible."

I decided to bring her home. I just realized that mom had not been at the pizzeria before the gang had become human so I thought now would be a good time to show her. When we took a bus home I opened the door. Mom was surprised to see me.

"Hey your home early. I thought…"

She then saw Chica and raised an eyebrow. "Uh who is she? I hope you have a good explanation."

"Well mom…this is Chica."

Mom started laughing "Ha ha. Very funny. Is it supposed to be like a sort of cosplay or something? I get the shirt reference.

"No. I really am Chica."

Once mom realized she was serous she asked "How?"

"A wishing star. The others became humanoid too."

"That means…Mike Tomorrow you and I are going to Freddy's to visit you know who. Ok baby."

"I warn you mom. Everybody kind of wished to be teens so…"

"By all accounts she's gone from my sister to your sister."

"Wait what?"

"If bonnie wished to be about your age, then I am old enough to be her mother. That would make her your sister."

"Oh. I never thought about."

We told mom about what happened. My mom burst into laughter. She seemed proud that just in the short time she became human she already left her mark. After the conversation, the two of us just crashed on the couch.

Chica then snuggled close to me.

"I had a great time today."

"Me too. Even if my girlfriend is a bit on the weird side.

Chica Chuckled and had me lay my head on that big belly of hers. It hit me just how much larger she was compared to me. I always knew she was the tallest animatronic, but even as a humanoid she towered over me.

Before I knew it, we started getting a little bit closer, and before I realized what was about to happen, she laid her lips against mine and kissed me.

"I love you." she said softly.

I simply smiled back and said "I love you too."

For most girls, a romantic date was a fancy dinner and a movie. For Chica, a romantic date was going to a greasy diner and participating in a food challenge. Take out of that what you will, but to be honest, I think what made me so attracted to her was the fact that she was not the typical girl.

I also have to admit, for a first date, it really was not all that bad.


	15. Epilogue: Until Next Time

I received a call latter that night from Mr. Fazworth that he actually planned on using the Performers human appearance as a way to do a sort of grand reopening. I asked if I could invite you guys and he said yes. So the next morning I took you guys in the next morning along with my mom. When we entered into the restaurant my mother saw Bonnie and two hugged each other in a loving embrace

"Bonnie!" My mother shouted. The two embraced each other. I spent a good part of the timing looking for Chica. Once I found her, she came up and picked me up off the ground before giving me a large kiss on the cheek. The gang went behind the stage and once they were settled in, Mr. Fazworth came on to the stage.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen. Welcome to the grand reopening of Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. Now before we begin I would like to thank one of our very special employees for not only helping us as a Night Guard here at the pizzeria, but also for the fact that if it wasn't for him none of this would be possible. In fact. I think I'll give him the honor to introduce you to our grand reopening. Come up here Mike"

The room erupted in thunderous applause. Me I was surprised by the sudden change of plans but I was forced on to the stage so there really was really no way of me getting out of this thing. Mr. Fazworth just handed me the MIC and I started talking.

"Uh okay wow gee thanks doc…"

Everyone started laughing.

"…Well as you can tell I wasn't prepared for this. Um all I can say is that I've been a Night Guard for about a month and a half now and I must say it's been one of the most horrifying experiences of my life."

I found myself looking over at mom. I wanted to tell them the truth or at least most of it, but I didn't want to do something my mom would not want me to do though. Mom must of known what I was thinking because she gave a slight head nod.

"Truth is, I look back on the experience now, and It makes me wonder if there ever was such a thing as fate. If you had asked me a couple of months ago I would have laughed in your face. My mom was the victim of the bite of 87. She was also the only survivor of the missing children incident that happened months later."

Everyone gasped and looked at my mom. I waved my hands to sort of draw their attention back to me.

"Yeah so as you can tell my family has very strong ties to this restaurant. I didn't know what to expect fro this job to be honest with you. If I told you some of the adventures I had I would promise you that you guys would try to lock me up for insanity. I will say that this place has changed me. It's taught me not to take my life for granted.

You know we take the common things you and I do on a daily basis like eating and breathing for granted. Many times we take love for granted as well. We all have people we can extend our hearts to. Yet many times we say the words I love you without even realizing what love is. Love means not just words, but also having your buddy's back. Even if it requires sticking your own neck out.

Tonight you'll notice that instead of animatronics playing the show you'll see live actors playing into character. The Animatronics have finally rested in peace, but you know maybe that's a good thing. Maybe it is a sign it was time to bury what happened in the past and start over. Nothing in the world can change what happened in the past. The scars of what Jeff did will burn in the hearts of everyone that steps into here, but you know we can determine what happens in the future. I can say without a doubt in my mind, that while those children that died in that incident will never come back as we knew them, in the hearts of kids these characters will liv on.

So without further interruption sit back and relax as our performers open up the grand reopening with the song _Five Nights at Freddy's ._

He curtain opened up and the tine started playing. I was not freaked out this time around as I knew this song was meant for clean fun. The Grand reopening was a big success and since then business boomed like never before. Mr. Fazworth promoted me to Manger of Freddy's a position which I still hold today. Course I still do my job as a night guard and chances are I will never give it up. The gang and I still have fun and Chica and I have had many dates since the eating challenge and will continue to do so.

Take out of this what you will call it destiny fate or whatever, but I think I was meant to take that job that night. And even if I wasn't I would not have it any other way.

THE END.

`~o~

"Wow what a great story." Alex said.

The kids cheered and applauded. By this point the fire had died out and Mike resorted to candle light

"Thank you." Mike said.

"Hey you said you believed in ghost before the incident. Well what's the story behind that?"

"It's a tale for another time, but let's just say that it has to do with a haunted game cartridge and some strange music played in reverse."

"Hey Mike. Was that story really true? You know about the kids come back as humans?"

"Why don't you ask B."

"B.?"

"Everyone looked at B. who had a mischievous smile on her face. She slowly removed her hood. When she took it off there were two giant purple bunny ears on top of her purple hair. It was Bonnie The three kids looked at each other and screamed heading back into the house. Mike and Bonnie just sat in their chairs laughing. Bonnie let out a big yawn.

"Well I think I'm going to go inside and watch TV. Care to join me?"

"I'll catch up in a minute."

As bonnie walked off, Mike was staring at the sky…or is it possible he was staring at the one who is reading this?

"Until next time true believers.'

He blew out the candle.

**A/N: Well that's the end. I hope you enjoyed it. I'm technically a day behind, but oh well Happy Halloween either way. Make sure to stay safe and remember that life isn't about counting he years, but making the years count. Until next time. **


End file.
